Milk Vanilla? Um!
by Lockalocka
Summary: Minum susu vanila putih? Hanji Zoe yang gila eksperimen dan menggodainya itu CUMA memberinya minuman normal, bukan meletup-letup dan berwarna hitam plus asap mengepul kan? Jadi Eren musti percaya dan meminumnya saja kan? Dan semenjak minuman itu melewati tenggorokannya, dia tak tahu besok akan jadi hari yang berbeda untuknya. . ."—Karena Eren Jeager jelas milikku."RivaEren. Ch4 UP!
1. Chapter 1

.

.

Milk Vanilla? Um!

Disclaimer ©Hajime Isayama, Shingeki no Kyojin punya om satu itu. Kalau punya saya, entah macam apa titan saya buat. Pake baju dementor kali yah? '-'

Warnings : BL, yaoi dan sejenisnya, romance (maybe), humor (supergagaldimanamana), dan semacamnya.

Pairs : RivaEren untuk saat ini, nggak tahu bakal nambah apalagi.

Fanfic ini murni dari otak unyu-unyu saya, jelas keliatan dari ancurnya bahasa.

Typos (terbang-terbang)

Dan… selamat membaca!

.

.

.

Sinar matahari bersinar begitu terik siang itu, dan hal itu berimbas pada keluarnya keluhan dari bibir Eren untuk kesekian kali. Panas menyengat benar-benar musuh di hari bersih-bersih seperti ini.

Oh ya, benar. Semua pasukan utama Recon Corps sedang melaksanakan kegiatan bersih-bersih mingguan –yang entah kenapa terasa jadi kegiatan harian akibat korporal muda cebol penggila kebersihan itu—uh, ada pandangan tajam dari sana.

Yang pasti, Eren Jeager capek. Ayolah, siapa yang tega menyuruhnya mengepel atap markas Recon Corps sih?!

Ya, si bogel itu. Siapa lagi kan?

—Dan masalah ngepel-ngepel atap tadi, memang benar. Lihat saja Eren yang sekarang memakai 3D Manuver Gear-nya dan mengelus-elus setiap senti genteng diatas sana dengan kain basah.

'Kamfreto sekali ya! _Tatakae_ Eren!' semangat Eren pada dirinya sendiri.

"**Jeager**. Kemari."

Yap, dan calon penerima kutukan vodoo Eren baru saja nongol. Menyilangkan tangan di depan dada sambil memandang Eren intens dari bawah.

Oh. Mungkin korporalnya satu ini jengkel melihat Eren diatas sana sedangkan dia di bawah sendiri. Eren dilihat dari bawah situ… —makin tinggi, ya?

Ayo kutuk susu _vanilla_ kesukaan Eren sebelum tidur itu, Rivaille.

"Tunggu sebentar, _Heichou_."

Mengerti Rivaille yang tak suka menunggu, Eren bergegas melepas tali manuvernya dari atap dan turun dengan mudah.

"Ada apa, _Heichou_?"

Mata Rivaille menyipit. Ya ampun, sudah berhadapan dengannya saja bocah setengah titan ini masih tetap tinggi darinya. Kenyataan manis itu harus Rivaille telan bulat-bulat.

"Hanji. Mencarimu daritadi."

"Eh… Ano, bisa diperjelas, _Heichou_?"

Otak lambat Eren tidak akan bisa lancar menerima ucapan super singkat Anda, _Sir_ Rivaille. Mengertilah sedikit.

"Temui saja Hanji. Dia di laboraturium bawah tanah." Ucap Rivaille sekali lagi –dengan lebih jelas. Juga ditambah gumaman panjang.

"—Berdoa saja kau tidak disuruh menelan obat perangsang titan buatannya, Bocah."

Telinga Eren konslet. "E-eh?!"

Dan tendangan kaki di punggungnya menjadi jawaban.

"Pergi dan kembali kesini secepatnya. Atap kandang kuda belum kau pel, kan?"

WHUUTTT—?! Itu termasuk tugasnya juga?! Tolong musnahkan semua kecambah gagal panen di dunia, Tuhan!

Eren cuma bisa menahan nafasnya dalam-dalam dan berbalik pergi.

"Ba-baik, _Heichou_."

.

.

.

"Minum itu, Eren. Mudah bukan?"

Mulut Eren menganga. Tangannya sendiri sedang memegang segelas susu. SUSU. PUTIH. Hanya itu dan bukan cairan meletup-letup.

"Anggap saja ini hadiah dariku. Kau selalu jadi kelinci percobaanku, jadi –yah, anggap ini balas budi, oke? Kau kan baik sekali padaku," ujar Hanji sekali lagi sambil nyengir lebar dengan menggaruk pipinya –tak gatal.

—Apa Irvin sedang joget bang Jali? Apa Rivaille sedang diare akut? Apa kepala atasannya, Hanji, baru saja diemut titan unyu dan membuatnya bahagia hingga memberi Eren susu?!

—Apa memang cuma disuruh minum susu? Serius nih?

"Uuh… terima kasih, Mayor Hanji."

Jiiiit~ Hanji masih memandangi.

Lalu dia mulai bertingkah aneh. "—Uh, oh. Aku harus pergi duluan, Eren. Aku mesti… err, menangkap kupu-kupu dengan Rivaille. Jadi… uh, minum saja susunya ya!"

Tangan Hanji melambai sambil berjalan keluar. Dan pintu tertutup tanda Eren tinggal sendirian di ruangan itu. Sejak kapan Rivaille dan Hanji suka kejar-kejaran dengan serangga manis satu itu? Ah, masa bodoh.

—_Tapi_…

..

—Mayor Hanji…. Sungguhan cuma menyuruhnya minum, _toh_?

Dan Eren meneguk gelas berisi susu vanilla di tangannya. Rasanya, memang lebih manis dari biasanya. Oh, mungkin Hanji menambahkan gula terlalu banyak. Anak ini tidak curiga sama sekali, toh?

—Demi botak yang abadi di kepala Shadis, kepala Eren Jeager memang polos sekali. Terima kasih sudah melahirkan anak sepolos dan senaif ini, Carla Jeager.

"Oh, Rivaille _Heichou_ pasti sudah menunggu."

Senyum sisa menikmati susu Eren langsung lenyap, begitu mengingat kata 'atap kandang kuda' menyergap otaknya.

'Semoga titan kolosal menyerang kandang kuda sekarang, ya,' doa Eren, _random_.

.

.

.

Klik!

Suara pintu yang baru dibuka terdengar menggema di ruang bawah tanah. Rivaille membukakan pintu, menyuruh Eren untuk segera masuk.

"Cepat tidur, Bocah. Aku juga mengantuk."

Eren mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali barulah ia mengangguk patuh dan segara masuk. Ia sudah akan membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur, tapi terhenti saat melihat Rivaille yang masih berdiri bersandar pintu.

"_Heichou_?"

Pandangan Rivaille menyisir tubuh Eren dari atas sampai bawah. Mendadak Eren jadi mengerti bagaimana nanti rasanya dipelototi setan di alam baka.

… —mencekam.

"Kau… baik-baik saja?"

"Eh? Maksud _Heichou_?" alis Eren terangkat setengah.

Rivaille mendengus. "Hanji. Tadi Hanji si titan _freak_ itu menyuruhmu apa?"

Oh!

"Minum susu." Jawaban jujur sekali.

"—Susu?" Rivaille mengerutkan dahi. Sayangnya tak menimbulkan kerutan di dahi mulus pria yang sudah mencapai umur kepala tiga itu. Entah lulur apa yang digunakan korporalnya ini hingga bisa setampan ini, Eren tertegun.

—_Eren Jeager_, kau itu sadar tidak kalau baru saja menyebut Rivaille tampan?

Dan gumaman Rivaille mengehntikan pemikiran lulur Eren barusan.

"—Aneh."

"_Heichou_ tidak perlu mencurigai Mayor Hanji. Walaupun kadang beliau keterlaluan, tapi buktinya saya masih baik-baik saja kan?"

Kepala depan Rivaille berkedut. "Maksudmu Hanji itu orang baik?"

"Um!"

Perasaan berat menyerang Rivaille harus menerima perkataan Hanji adalah baik. Otak dan hatinya tidak menerima kalimat fana itu. Jelas lah!

"Hn, baiklah. Kalau begitu, tidur, bocah."

Blam!

Eren beringsut dan membaringkan tubuh.

Seperti anak yang baik pula, ia memejamkan mata sambil berdoa. Semoga mimpi indah menaungi tidurnya.

Ah, ia jadi ingat ia lupa minum susu malam ini.

Ah, semoga mimpi indah saja deh.

—Sementara Eren Jeager terlarut mimpi, seorang wanita-atau-pria berambut coklat _ponytail_ tertawa ganjil di kamar atas.

"_Semoga_… Semoga berhasil… semoga eksperimennya berhasil… HAHAHAHAHA!"

Tawanya… —nista sekali.

.

.

.

"Oi,bangun, bocah."

Sebelum membuka mata, Eren sudah tahu siapa yang membangunkannya pagi itu dengan tendangan di pinggulnya. Ucapannya juga kasar. Siapa lagi sih kalau bukan si bogel bernama…

… —Armin?!

Loh loh! Eren mengucek matanya berkali-kali, mungkin dia berilusi karena baru tidur dan melihat di hadapannya ini, lelaki yang sedang menatapnya tajam dengan kaki naik menyerang perutnya ini adalah ARMIN ARLERT?!

Armin… armin itu… kan putera keraton sekali! Bukan seperti ini dong!

"Armin?!"

"Kau pikir ini jam berapa? Mau kusiram air bekas kumuran si jorok Rivaille ya?!" dan sekali lagi hadiah tendangan berhasil membuat wajah Eren tersungkur di lantai.

—WOY! Sejak kapan Armin sahabat bak malaikatnya ini menjorokkan mukanya ke lantai seperti ini?!

"Ugh…"

Eren memegangi kepalanya, dan Armin mendengus lalu berjalan keluar dari kamarnya.

Mungkin saja Eren sedang berdelusi hari ini.

Ha-ha.

Setelah mandi dan memakai kemeja putih dan celana panjangnya, Eren keluar dari kamar menuju ruang makan. Kepala Eren sendiri masih panas dengan bayangan wajah Armin yang menatapnya tajam tadi.

Oh, Eren mulai menggunakan otaknya yang jarang terpakai. Berdebu sekali nak.

Dukk!

"Ow."

Karena keasikan berpikir, Eren menabrak seseorang. Oh, Mikasa.

"Maaf, Mikasa. Kau baik-baik saja, kan?"

Eren mencoba membantu sosok Ackerman muda yang terjatuh itu. Ia melihat wajah Mikasa yang memerah padam dan mendongak.

"Jeager!" geramnya –penuh dendam.

Tu-tunggu dulu. Mikasa tidak memanggil nama kecilnya?

"Hoi, Eren! Kenapa kau mengulurkan tanganmu ke Mikasa segala? Kukira kau musuh abadinya, kan?"

Kali ini Jean, datang padanya dengan senyum sumringah. Bahkan lelaki berambut coklat abu-abu ini merangkul pundaknya dan mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Kau ini imut sekali ya, Eren!"

Jean yang berteman dengannya! Jean yang tidak menyerocos di depannya! Apa lagi ini?!

"Minggir dariku, mata hijau lumutan!"

Dan Mikasa yang membenturkan bahu saat melewati Eren! Apa kali ini ia akan melihat Annie Leondhart memeluknya dengan penuh kasih sayang?!

"EREN!"

Bruk!

Sebuah beban berat langsung mengenai tubuh Eren. Pirang, warna rambutnya pirang. Dan kutukan Eren berhasil menjadi kenyataan.

"A-Annie?"

"Aku kangen padamu! Hari ini Police Military mengadakan kunjungan ke Recon Corps. Aah.. senangnya bisa melihatmu lagi. Aku rindu sekali padamu, Eren!"

"Err… Je-jean, kau punya kantung plastik"

"Eh? Buat apa?"

"Muntah." Mata Eren rasanya kosong sekali. "AKU MAU MUNTAH BODOOOOHHH!"

"Hahahahaha! Kau lucu sekali ya?"

Annie menimpali. "Dasar Jean! Eren-KU memang lucu dari dulu!"

…. Eren… -ku? –KU?!

"HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!"

"EREN!"

Ah, lihat. Ada busa imajiner muncrat dari mulutnya.

.

.

.

"Ugh."

Kepala Eren rasanya sangat berat. Ia tak sanggup menerima semua hal tak masuk akal yang sedang terjadi di depannya. Rasanya itu… ganjil sekali.

"Connie! Berhenti makan kentang! Ini sudah yang keberapa, hah?!"

Eren segera memutar matanya ke ujung meja makan. Dilihatnya Sasha dan Connie yang adu mulut. Jadi nostalgia dengan hidup normalnya dulu ya.

"Jangan ambil Potato-_chan_! Dia milikku, Sasha!"

Oh, jadi sekarang Connie pemakan umbi-umbian gila?

Ha-ha. Bantulah Eren tertawa sekarang.

"Gila… _ya_…" hanya itu yang dapat keluar dari bibir Eren.

Tapi ngomong-ngomong, kalau begini bukannya tambah menarik ya?

Sebersit rasa senang muncul di wajah Eren.

Ya, mungkin dia musti membiasakan diri melihat kejadian serba terbalik ini.

—Oh, ayolah. Siapa sih yang tak mau melihat Reiner yang biasanya gagah perkasa sekarang memalukan diri dengan bergoyang pinggul di atas meja? Siapa yang tak penasaran mendengarkan Bertdholt menyanyi seriosa?

"Yosh! Aku semangat! _Tatakae_!"

Mata Eren kembali bling-bling sempurna.

Anggap saja Eren mencoba bersenang-senang.

"Minna! Dengarkan laguku ya!"

Mata Eren dapat melihat Bertdholt berdiri dengan tubuh menjulangnya dan mulai menganggap sendok makan jadi microphone. Entah sejak kapan ruang makan tentara jadi seramai ini dengan sorak-sorai.

Bertdholt menarik nafas sambil memejamkan mata.

"—Kemanaaa~ kemana~ kemanaaaaa…. Kuharus mencari dimanaa? Kekasih tercinta-"

Oh, dapat ilham darimana Bertdholt menyanyi lagu dangdut?

"Hahahahahaha!"

Eren tertawa tergelak. Suaranya menggema di seluruh ruang makan dan menimbulkan efek yang tak disangka.

-Eren jadi merasa bulu kuduknya merinding.

"AH! —MANISNYAAA EREEENNN!"

"Kyaaa! Pancaranmu uke sekali, Eren!"

"Eren! Jadi pacarku ya?!"

"Hei, bagaimana kalau keluarkan desahan?"

Uhuk! Apa itu itu ituuuu?!

"Eren…" Jean yang ada di sampingnya membelalakkan mata lebar. Oh, apa Eren melihat liur najis disana?

"… -mau jadi uke-ku?"

OH OH ADA KUDA PAKAI KANCUT BELANG TRIO HYENA! Apa hukum sudah tidak ada di dunia sehingga Eren boleh melempar air keras ke dalam lubang hidung Jean Krischtein?!

"**Kirschtein**."

—Oh oh, ruangan maha luas itu langsung sunyi senyap begitu suara dingin plus berat itu terdengar.

Dan Eren sangat hapal suara siapa itu! Heichou-nya! Rivaille Heichou!

—Nak Eren, sadarlah Anda terdengar seperti kekasih Rivaille dengan menambah selipan kata '-nya' itu.

Leher Eren berputar, menemukan tubuh yang –alhamdulillah- masih kuntet normal dengan tangan menyilang. Pandangan mata tajam itu! Normal sekali!

Rasanya ingin sujud syukur begitu Eren melihat setidaknya ada orang yang berperilaku normal. Oh, Rivaille jadi begitu bling-bling di mata Eren sekarang.

"Hentikan ucapan tidak masuk akalmu itu, Kirschtein."

Kata-kata kasar! Ya, itu berarti Rivaille normal disini. Bukannya berubah jadi kemayu ataupun manis tingkat titanhoekhoek.

"Ugh… _Go_-_gomenasai_, Heichou." Jean memilih menundukkan wajahnya penuh salah.

"Bagus."

Suara sepatu yang berbunyi melawan lantai batu itu terdengar mendekat. Eren melihat Rivaille memandan tajam. Seperti biasanya.

"Kau benar-benar berani sekali ya, Kirschtein. Oh, tindakanmu memang selalu bodoh, aku tahu itu," ucap Rivaille penuh intimidasi saat ia sudah ada dihadapan Jean.

Melihat sesuatu ada yang normal benar-benar membuat Eren kembali hidup. Syukurlah.

Korporal mudanya tidak berubah.

"Tapi dari semua tindakan bodoh itu, jangan pernah—"

Rivaille masih normal, tubuh kontet tapi jiwa setan.

"—Berani menyatakan kepemilikan Eren padamu."

Rivaille masih bertangan ringan. Memukul, maksudnya.

"—Karena Eren Jeager jelas milikku."

Rivaille masih bilang Eren milik—DAFFFUUUUUKKKK! Sejak kapan Eren jadi milik Rivaille?! Disuguhi uang segede kotoran titan juga Eren menolak mentah-mentah! HARAM BUNG!

"—A-Apaaa?!"

Pekikan Eren menjadi lagu di seluruh pojok markas Recon Corps pagi itu.

Err…

..

.

. Selamat ya Eren! Sudah jadi pacar Rivaille di dunia serba terbalikmu!

"MAKAN AKU TITAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!"

.:TBC:.


	2. Milk Vanilla? Um! Chapter 2

"—Karena Eren Jeager jelas milikku."

Rivaille masih bilang Eren milik—DAFFFUUUUUKKKK! Sejak kapan Eren jadi milik Rivaille?! Disuguhi uang segede kotoran titan juga Eren menolak mentah-mentah! HARAM BUNG!

"—A-Apaaa?!"

Pekikan Eren menjadi lagu di seluruh pojok markas Recon Corps pagi itu.

Err…

..

.

. Selamat ya Eren! Sudah jadi pacar Rivaille di dunia serba terbalikmu!

"MAKAN AKU TITAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!"

.

.

.

Milk Vanilla? Um! Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** © Isayama Hajime

**Warnings!** BL, Yaoi, Romance, humor (gagal), Typos (yang nggak jera hinggap di fanfic saya) dan OOC! (parah)

Fanfic ini resmi milik saya, karena bahasa amburadul dan seenak jidat-Connie EYD nggak saya pake

Dan… selamat membaca!

.

.

.

Kepala Eren sekarang benar-benar berat. Tidak, mungkin ini yang paling parah dari sebelumnya.

—Melihat Connie suka kentang? Oke, Eren masih bisa terima. Mikasa memusuhinya? Bisa jadi. Atau kalau nanti ia bakal melihat Mayor Irvin memakai baju balet warna pink, Eren masih bisa tertawa cekakakan.

Tapi tapi… —tapi INIIII?! —Dianggap milik Rivaille sama sekali tidak membuat Eren berteriak kesenangan. Iya lah! Eren masih normal, mbak!

"Eren, kenapa memegangi kepalamu? Kau _disleksia_?"

Oh. Andai Eren bisa mengidap penyakit mental yang baru disebut Rivaille tadi, Eren rela sekarang. Dimakan titan sekarang juga Eren ikhlas.

"… —tidak apa-apa, _Heichou_…"

Matanya masih seperti berbayang. Ya ampun, dan apa-apaan sekarang ini? Rivaille berdiri tepat di hadapannya, memandangnya khawatir dengan muka teplonnya, menyentuhkan dahi Rivaille sendiri dengan dahi Eren.

—Ya, dahi ketemu dahi. Jantung Eren sudah skot jump seratus kali.

"Bukan demam, hm?"

Jantung Eren lupa caranya bekerja saat itu juga.

"Ugh… terlalu… dekat, _Heichou_."

Tangan Eren bergetar, mencoba mendorong tubuh tegap –boncel- Rivaille perlahan. Eren tak pernah menyangka tubuh Korporalnya akan semaskulin ini.

—Wangi sekali kan, Eren?

Eren menggeleng keras. OGAAAHHH!

Beruntungnya, Rivaille segera mengambil selangkah mundur. Eren dapat melihat Rivaille hanya mengendikkan bahu.

"Tidak sakit. Kalau begitu, cepat temui Hanji."

Eh?

"—Eh?!"

—Kok rasanya de javu begini yah?

"Hanji, di labolatorium bawah. Sudah, cepat saja jalan."

Nah loh, Rivaille korporalnya itu bahkan menambahkan dengan tendangan lagi. Jangan-jangan… nanti Hanji akan memberinya minum susu, dan bisa membuatnya kembali ke dunia normal?

Iya nih?!

—Eren berharap sih begitu.

"Ba-baik, _Sir_!"

Eren segera melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan ruang makan. Masa bodoh dengan perutnya yang belum sempat terisi, Eren mau secepatnya kembali melihat kehidupan normalnya.

Bagus! Bagus! Selamat tinggal Connie Si Pemakan Kentang! Selamat tinggal Armin Penendang Pantat! Selamat tinggal semuaaa!

—Dan selamat tinggal Korporal gila! Ha-Ha!

—Oh, Eren Jeager, untung Rivaille _Heichou_-mu itu tidak dapat mendengar jeritan batinmu barusan. Kalau tidak, mungkin wajah awesome uke-mu itu sudah tertempel sol sepatu.

Brak!

Begitu pintu kayu di ruang bawah tanah itu terbuka, Eren sudah memasang wajah berbinar dengan nafas ngos-ngosan. Terlalu _excited_ dengan bayangan akan kembalinya hidup indahnya.

"Mayor Hanji!"

"EREENNNNN!"

Untuk kedua kalinya, Eren dipeluk seseorang secara tiba-tiba.

"Mana susu vanilla-nya, Mayor?"

"Mana Rivaille-mu, Eren?"

"Susu yang bisa mengembalikan dunia normal saya, Mayor!"

"Iya! Rivaille yang bisa membuatmu jadi tsundere itu, Eren!"

Sama-sama berkilat senang, sepertinya dua makhluk Tuhan ini sama sekali tak mendengar satu sama lain. Cuma menyerukan kebutuhan pribadi.

"Saya ingin segera kembali ke dunia nyata, Mayor!"

"Aku juga ingin melihatmu memeluk Rivaille seperti kemarin, Eren!"

Dan telinga Eren yang buluk baru konek akan pembicaraan mereka berdua yang tak nyambung. Apalagi masalah Rivaille dan dirinya barusan. APAAN TUH?! … PE-LUK?!

"Ano… Mayor…"

"AAH! Kenapa kemarin kalian tidak langsung ciuman di depan mataku?! Kenapa musti masuk ke kamar sih?! Jangan-jangan kalian melakukan 'ITU-ITU' yaaa?! Boleh minta video-nya?! Akan kubeli kok! OKE?!"

Eren jelas melihat liur menetes di ujung bibir Mayor-nya itu.

Ini maksudnya… —Hanji di dunia serba terbalik ini suka melihat hubungan sesama jenis? Ma-Mayor Hanji itu suka melihat Rivaille dan Eren skinship?!

—Cobaan macam apa lagi ini.

Tangan Eren menghentikan gerakan Hanji yang menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Eren maju-mundur. Entah, sebentar lagi itu bahu sengklek dari tempatnya.

"—Mayor!…"

"Eh? Ada apa? –kenapa memasang muka serius begitu? Kau serius mau memberiku videonya, Eren?! Video Rivaille merape-mu ganas dan men— hftttpfts—"

Oalah, tangan Eren sekarang membekap mulut atasannya yang nyerocos tanpa titik. Rupanya otak Eren sudah terlalu stress hingga berani melakukan tindak kekerasan pada atasan seperti ini.

"SUSU! SAYA MAU MINUM SUSU, MAYOR HANJIIII!"

"—Eh?"

Kali ini telinga Hanji yang buluk dan budek?

"Saya… saya…" Eren bingung, entah mau menjelaskan darimana dan bagaimana. "—Itu, kemarin Mayor memberi saya susu Vanilla. Setelah meminum itu, entah kenapa, semuanya berubah Mayor. Armin… -Mikasa… -Jean… dan _Heichou_! Semuanya jadi aneh, Mayor Hanji! Bahkan Anda!"

Akhirnya! Akhirnya Eren bisa mengeluarkan semua unek-unek di dalam kepalanya.

Hanji diam sesaat.

Sepertinya sih berpikir.

"Aku… memberimu susu ya, kemarin?"

Eren mengangguk.

"Rasa vanilla, dan semuanya… berubah?" Hanji mengulang penjelasan Eren.

"Yap, Mayor!"

"—OH!"

Satu tepukan tangan, dan hati Eren rasanya berbunga-bunga sekarang. Terima kasih, terima kasih karena sebentar lagi Mayor Hanji akan memberi penawar obat dalam susu-nya yang membuat Eren berdelusi dan—

"Jadi obat PERANGSANG-nya berhasil?! Kau dan Rivaille anu-anu, kan?! Berapa ronde? Berapa?!"

—Oh.

Makan Eren sekarang saja deh, Bean, Sawney.

"JADI ANDA TIDAK INGAT KEJADIAN KEMARIN?! SAAT ANDA BILANG ANDA PERGI DULUAN KARENA MAU MENGEJAR KUPU-KUPU LALU SAYA MINUM SUSU DARI ANDA DAN BESOKNYA RIVAILLE _HEICHOU_ BERKATA SAYA MILIKNYA DAN MENEMPELKAN KENING DI JIDAT SAYA LALU JANTUNG SAYA BERDETAK KENCANG, ANDA TIDAK INGAT?!"

—Eren, paru-parumu kuat banget bicara sebanyak itu. Keren deh.

"… Eren kau—… mabuk?"

Pemuda setengah titan itu menjambak rambutnya. Frustasi sekali uy!

"Bagaimana caranya untuk kembali ke dunia normal saya, Mayoorrrr?!" jerit Eren, suaranya jelas sangat terdengar nelangsa.

—Malang kau nak.

"Apa aku harus memanggil… -kekasihmu, Rivaille? Mungkin bisa membantu?"

Senyum _innocent_ Hanji, lima jari.

Dan Eren membenturkan jidatnya ke dinding.

—Iya, bener kok. Eren bener-bener menghantupkan dahi ke tembok batu di ruangan itu. Siapa tahu bisa sadarkan diri dari kepribadian Hanji yang lebih ngeri. Bukan Titanfreak lagi, ini sih RivaiErenfreak.

DUKKK!

"EREN!"

—Nah loh, sekarang mata Eren berkunang-kunang dan pandangannya menggelap. Rasanya seperti akan pingsan.

—Iya, kekerasan sih jedotinnya ke tembok, pingsan kan jadinya.

Bruk!

Gelap.

.

.

.

"_Bagaimana cara membangunkan kerbau tidur ini, Hanji?"_

Suara… —Rivaille _heichou_ ya?

"_Keuhehehe. Bagaimana kalau begini?"_

—Suara… Mayor Hanji?

"_APA-APAAN KAU HAN— !"_

Loh, kok rasanya dahi Eren jadi hangat ya?

Mata Eren yang tadi tertutup, kini mulai secara perlahan membuka. Kepalanya benar-benar pusing, seperti sudah tidur dua hari dan baru bangun kali ini.

"—Uuh…"

Eren memegangi kepalanya. Sakit, masih.

"Eh? Sudah bangun? Nah, berhasil kan, Rivaille?"

Mata Eren mengerjap beberapa kali. Ia masih berusaha mencari kesadaran penuh. Pandangannya yang kabur mulai jernih.

Ya, ia bisa melihat leher jenjang seseorang.

Juga rahang yang tegas.

Ditambah sehelai _cravat_ putih yang berada tepat di depan matanya.

—Ah, _cravat_ itu kan, benda kesukaan Rivaille _Heichou_ yang melilit di lehernya seperti dasi itu kan?

…_Rivaille_… Rivaille…

.

—Berarti… .—Ini yang ada tepat di depan wajahnya _Sir_ Rivaille?! DEMI APAAAH?!

"_Heichou_!"

Eren mendorong bahu Rivaille agar menjauh. Refleks.

…—Ini… dahinya hangat karena Rivaille barusan menciumnya?

Ci- CIUUUMMM?!

"Tch! Apa-apaan mendorongku tadi, Hanji sialan?"

"… Hehehe..."

Hanji yang nyengir lebar.

—Mata Eren mengerjap.

Dan Rivaille yang mendengus kesal.

—Mengerjap, sekali lagi mata Eren melakukan pemulihan.

"Jadi Eren, sudah kembali ke dunia normal, eh?"

_Normal_? Dunia… —_normal_? Otak Eren memproses ulang ucapan Hanji barusan.

Dan mata Eren langsung membelalak.

"Aku sudah kembali?!"

"—Yep!"

Eren tersenyum lebar. Sangat lebar. Ia bahkan sudah bangkit dari ranjangnya dan memeluk tubuh atasannya –Hanji— dengan perasaan luar biasa bahagia.

"SAYA SUDAH KEMBALI MAYOR HANJII!"

Eren berteriak kegirangan di dalam pelukan Hanji. Aduh, ini sinetron sekali, Ren.

"Iya, Eren, kau sudah kembali."

Hanji melepas pelukan –maut- Eren dan memandang Eren penuh binar.

"Jadi… bagaimana mimpi di dunia terbalikmu? Ceritakan padaku ya."

.

.

.

Dengan satu anggukan terakhir, Eren mengakhiri cerita panjang lebar tentang dunia aneh yang baru ia alami pada Hanji dan Rivaille. Hanji mendengarkan secara menyeluruh, khidmat dan seksama, sedangkan satu makhluk ceb—iya deh iya, satu makhluk MAHA tinggi di sampingnya hanya mendengarkan sekenanya sambil mendecih.

Rivaille sepertinya sangat risih.

"Jadi… —disana aku menganggap kau sebagai kekasihku?"

Sangat. Risih. Eren sempat melihat kaki Rivaille seperti ingin menyiapkan kuda-kuda tendangan maut saat Eren menceritakan bagian Rivaille menjadikan Eren sebagai hak miliknya.

"I-iya, _Heichou_…"

"—Tch. Dasar bodoh."

Eren mencelos.

—Iya, iya, Eren tahu kok situ orang sempurna! Pinter, putih, tampan, cekatan, hebat, wowow plus menawan. Tapi tetep cebol, kan? Eren lebih tinggi, kan?

—Rasa-rasanya Eren ingin menjeritkan ucapan batinnya barusan. Tapi Eren masih sayang gigi yang baru tumbuh kemarin.

"Berarti eksperimenku berhasil! Yosh!"

Hanji berdiri sambil tepuk tangan sendiri. Bangga sekali sudah menelangsakan hidup bawahanmu, Mbang Hanji.

"A-ano… Mayor, bisa jelaskan kenapa saya bisa bermimpi seperti itu? Apa memang karena minuman yang Mayor berikan kemarin?"

"IYEP!"

"Jelaskan, Hanji." Rivaille. Memandang tajam.

"Iya, iya, rilekskan otot matamu itu, Rivaille. Jelek sekali," kritik Hanji. Tak sayang gigi Mayor satu ini, batin Eren.

"—Tch."

"Nah, jadi Eren, akan kujelaskan sejelas-jelasnya oke?!"

"Tidak. Perlu. Panjang. Lebar. _Titanfreak_."

Mulut Eren sudah akan membuka, tapi Rivaille sudah memotong ucapannya.

Hanji memajukan bibirnya. "Oke, oke. Jadi nama minuman itu 'Larutan Pembalik Mimpi'. –Ah, memang namanya masih belum keren. Kalau kalian punya usul nama yang bagus, beri tahu aku ya!"

Rivaille dan Eren memutar mata bersamaan mendengar ucapan Hanji. –Ya ampun, muter mata barengan, kalian jodoh sekali.

"Jelaskan saja fungsi minuman itu, Hanji."

Mulut Hanji maju dan membentuk angka tiga melihat respon datar Rivaille.

"Sesuai namanya, kan. Setiap kau bermimpi, kau akan memimpikan dunia yang terbalik dari kenyataan. Keren kan?!"

Hanji mengacungkan jempol ke depan wajah Eren Rivaille. Oh, bocah sekali.

"_Ano_… memang, kegunaannya untuk menumpas Titan apa ya, Mayor?" tanya Eren sambil menatap Hanji bingung.

Rivaille ikut memandang Hanji. Tatapan membunuh, tapinya. "Ya. Apa gunanya?"

"Agar nanti semua titan bisa tidur nyenyak! Kurasa selama ini mereka pasti mimpi buruk kalau terus-terusan tidur di luar, beralaskan rumput dan berselimut langit malam. –Aah, kasihannya. Jadi mereka bisa dapat istirahat yang cukup. Bagus, kan?!"

Sekali lagi, acungan jempol dari si kuncir kuda kepada dua pria di depannya.

Dan kali ini, hanya suara 'kh' dari mulut si kont- ah, iya iya, Si Tinggi Menjulang Rivaille.

"Jeager."

"Eh? Ya, _Sir_?"

"Bisa siapkan setumpuk kayu bakar dan tiang besar di lapangan depan?"

"…—Untuk?"

"Membakar daging Mayor kita dan menyantapkannya ke Titan botak. Siapa tahu rambut titan bisa tumbuh akibat nutrisi manusia tanpa gender semacam dia."

Dan Hanji diam sejenak.

…

"Aah~ Rivaille, kau bisa saja yah…"

—Oh, _maso_ kah dia?

.

.

.

"Eren, kenapa makanmu sedikit sekali?"

"Ugh. Yah… a-aku tidak mood makan sih," jawab Eren sekenanya, dengan cengiran bocah untuk Mikasa yang barusan bertanya.

Setelah di-interogasi oleh Hanji dan Rivaille pagi tadi, Eren segera pergi ke ruang makan mengisi perutnya yang keroncongan. Dan sekarang disinilah Eren Jeager, bersama anggota Recon Corps seumurannya. Dunia normalnya.

"Tadi kau kesiangan ya, Eren? Kok bisa?" kali ini Armin bertanya, sambil mengemut sendok makannya. –Uuh, _kyun_-_kyun_ sekali.

"I-iya. Semalam… mimpi buruk."

IYA! Mimpi buruk BANGET Armin! Setiap ingat dirimu menciumkan sepatu boot itu ke perut tanpa otot seksi ini, rasanya masih nyeri di ulu hati, Min!

—Oh, Eren mau berteriak tiga oktaf pada sahabat manisnya ini.

"Sialan, kau tidak dihukum heh. Tadi padahal aku dan Sasha juga kesiangan, tapi Rivaille _Heichou_ menyuruhku lari keliling lapangan sampai Sasha mau berhenti mengemut kentang. –Kampret, tuh anak cinta banget sama karbo coklat campur tanah pula!" Connie ikut nimbrung, sambil sedikit mengurut kakinya. Kram.

"_He-he_… He…"

Sebenarnya Eren ingin tertawa sekarang. Tapi melihat wajah Connie, entah kenapa bayangan teman botaknya yang sedang menggerayangi tubuh kentang meluncur ke dalam otaknya.

—Ugh, jadinya ia cuma bisa tertawa garing macam barusan. Mimpinya itu benar-benar merepotkan.

"Mimpi… _sialan_… susu… Hanji... _edan_…"

"Eren, kau sedang merapal mantera?" Armin mengangkat alis.

"Ehm, ti-tidak," Eren mengibaskan tangan kanannya. "—cuma santet cadangan untuk Mayor Hanji," tambahnya, mencicit.

—Yaah, siapa tahu sumpahan dari dalam hati Eren yang terdalam bisa membunuh satu orang tak ber-gender itu kan?

.

.

.

"_SIR_! Ta-tapi… itu… tidak mungkin, kan?"

"**Jeager**. Aku selalu serius, bukan?"

"I-iya sih. Tapi…_Sir_, yang barusan Anda katakan itu, sa-saya jelas tidak bisa melakukannya," Eren menjawab secara jujur.

"Kau hanya perlu membaringkan diri di ranjang. Mudah."

"Ta-tapi _Sir_…"

"Sekarang."

"—_U_-_uh_," Eren memberengutkan bibirnya.

Eren bangkit dan mendudukkan pantatnya di ranjangnya sendiri. Rasanya benar-benar tidak masuk akal dengan apa yang baru saja atasannya itu perintahkan.

"Berbaring, Jeager. Kau tahu aku sudah sendiri sudah tidak kuat, kan?" Rivaille membuang wajahnya ke samping. "—Tch."

"_He_-_heichou_ sendiri tidak kuat. A-apalagi saya _Sir_!"

"Itu masalahmu, Bocah."

Ya Shadis Botak! Rivaille sungguhan Maso ya?!

"_S_-_sir_…" Eren masih mencicit ketakutan.

"Cepat. Jeager."

"_T_-_tapi_... —TAPI SAYA TIDAK MUNGKIN SEENAKNYA TIDUR KALAU NANTI MASIH BISA MIMPI BURUK AKIBAT MINUMAN MAYOR HANJI, _SIR_!"

—Oalah, takut tidur gegara efek susu vanilla Hanji toh. Dikira daritadi mau ehem-ehem-an.

"Cepat tidur atau aku akan menyumpal mulut lebarmu dengan sandal kelinci kesukaan Irvin, JEAGER!"

Dan BLAM! Sikap tak berperi-kepintuan Rivaille lenyap bersama sosok Rivaille yang pergi dari kamar Eren.

Nyawa Eren lenyap juga. Lenyap semua.

Setengah lenyap akibat suara debaman pintu Rivaille yang super kenceng.

—Setengah lagi, akibat teriakan Rivaille padanya. Dia tidak menyangka… —Mayor Irvin punya sandal kelinci yang sepertinya berwarna pink.

Cocok sekali untuk Irvin yang _macho_ kan, Eren? –Iya, jawab aja iya.

"Uuh… begadang saja ya mungkin?"

Eren bergidik ngeri. Bisa saja kan nanti dia bermimpi Christa angkat besi dengan celana super sempit ala atlet?!

Ho-oh, lagi-lagi Eren merinding.

.

.

.

.: TBC :.

A/N : Uwaaahh~ nggak nyangka fanfic ini bakal diterima dengan hangat! WOW! WOOWW~ /joget-joget sendiri

Thanks to **OurieChrome **(Ahaha, towel-an Anda pada _Heichou_ bikin saya ngikik! Hehe, awalnya saya bingung ini musti Oneshoot ato Chapteran loh u,u. dan review Anda! Saya sukaaa!), **Kim** **Arlein** **17 **(Iya, itu mbang Hanji berjasa loh buat Eren ketemu Rivaille yang seductive, kekke~ Makasii udah review yah!), **Nacchan Sakura **(makasih buat pemberitahuan typos saya yah! Membantu sekali! Dan, hahay, itu kata-kata 'ehn'nya bikin saya jadi mikir yang engga" juga u.u tehee), **Adelia-chan **(Huaaaa! Saya suka caps Anda yang jebol! Ituh ide Anda tentang bang Irvin, Dot Pixis dan Shadis boleh saya pake buat chap 3 nanti? /sogok pake sikatgigi –bekas- Rivaille), **Mir-acleKim **(yepyep! Anda benar! Minuman Hanji emang biang keladinya!), **Azure'czar **(Uwaaaa! Review Anda yang panjang sangat menyemangati loh! Itu itu.. Aduh, nggak bisa bayangin Connie yang ehem-an sama Potato-chan, kyaha! Dan makasih karena mau menginvasi kotak review saya! /hughug) p.s : saya bayangin Anda lari pontang-panting /entah kenapa /tehee), **sessho ryu **(Iya, yang minum abang Eren doang, jadi disini ceritanya si Eren mimpi buruk dunia kebalik gegara minuman Hanji. Reviewnya makasih ya!), dan **Sora Tsubameki **(Wooow, mencari kesempatan buat nyium mbak Annie nih! /ikut dund! /plakplak. Gehehey, bang Rivaille emang pedo, suka sama daun muda. Makasih buat reviewnya yah!).

/Yep, entah kenapa ini ucapan makasih jadi panjaangggggg sekali, macam pidato Irvin u.u

Makasih buat semua yang sudah Review! Review Anda semua bener-bener jadi toksin buat saya! Saya cinta kaliaannn! /peluk satu-satu /dihantam reader asal peluk

Okeh, jadi apakah sudah jelas kenapa Eren bisa ada di dunia mimpi? Ahahaha, berterima kasihlah pada minuman Hanji, Eren. Kau bisa merasakan bagaimana rasanya jadi uke seorang Rivaille~

Dan mimpi Eren nanti rencana saya sih akan berlanjut. Kalau reader sekalian punya ide apapun buat OOC chara nanti, tolong berikan ke saya ya! Ide saya sudah mampet ini!

Dan –lagi- saya rencananya bakal update tiap minggu, jumat ato sabtu /info ngga penting~

Jadi, jadi, OOC!Hanji itu seorang fujoshi akut!

Jadi, jadi, OOC!Connie itu _potato-fetish_!

Jadi, jadi, OOC!Armin itu sadistic!

Jadi, jadi, Rivaille itu tampann sekaliiii!

Jadi,jadi…. Berkenan meninggalkan _Review_? u,u


	3. Chapter 3

"Uuh… begadang saja ya mungkin?"

Eren bergidik ngeri. Bisa saja kan nanti dia bermimpi Christa angkat besi dengan celana super sempit ala atlet?!

Ho-oh, lagi-lagi Eren merinding.

.

.

.

Milk Vanilla? Um! Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** © Isayama Hajime

**Warnings!** BL, Yaoi dan cecurutnya, Humor (gagal bertebaran), Typos (oke, ini pasti ada /tehee~), OOC! (sangat nistah) dan DLDR!

Okeh?

—Oh iya, fanfic ini aseli punya saya karena tulisan saya yang khas kehancurannya u.u

Dan… silahkan dibaca ya!

.

.

.

Ini sudah putaran kedelapan belas Eren membolak-balikkan tubuhnya, mengitari ranjang kamarnya dengan perasaan gundah gulana. Dan tolong jangan tanya kenapa cowok manis bermata safir hijau ini bisa keliatan macam remaja telat datang bulan, penuh aura kecemasan.

—Iya, cemas bakal mimpi aneh lagi kan, Ren?

"_Uuh_…"

Eren menggelengkan kepalanya keras. Berusaha menyadarkan diri dari kantuk yang mulai menyerangnya.

Tidak, Eren musti kuat! Eren nggak boleh tidur dulu! Jangan! Tatakae Eren!

—Batin Eren menjerit penuh semangat, sedangkan mata Eren sudah menutup setengah.

Pluk pluk!

Tangan putih Eren memukul pipinya sendiri, berharap cara ini bisa dipakai untuk menghilangkan efek ngantuk setengah watt-nya.

Biarkan saja matanya merah. Biarkan saja ada kantung seperti panda di bawah kelopaknya. Biar saja kepalanya sudah sangat berat dan tergoda aroma bantal.

—Iyalah! Daripada ntar mimpi ketemu Berthlodt main drama musikal bareng Reiner main opera sabun, Eren lebih milih pilihan yang awal.

Ujung mata emerald Eren bisa melihat ranjang empuknya seakan memiliki wajah yang mengejek. Uuh, Eren sudah berniat begadang nih.

_Tidur saja Eren…_ Suara imajinasi menyerang bocah setengah titan itu.

Enggak enggak! –Eren menggeleng kencang.

_Masa nggak ngantuk sih? Kan siang tadi udah nggak bobo, iya kan?_

EMOH! OGAH! NO WAY! Diam lu ranjang kapuk! –sekarang Eren menendang kasur tak bernyawa itu.

—Pelampiasan ke sembarang benda nih anak.

"—Eren?"

Eh? –siapa?

Eren memutar tubuhnya ke belakang, menemukan sosok Armin Arlert manis yang memegang segelas likuid putih bernama susu di atas sebuah baki.

—Bulu kuduk Eren otomatis berdiri. Efek dari trauma sama susu putih.

"Armin? Ada apa?"

Armin tersenyum lembut sambil meletakkan nampan yang ia bawa di atas meja kecil di samping tempat tidur sahabatnya itu.

"Seharian ini, sepertinya kau kurang enak badan. Jadi, yah, siapa tahu ini bisa sedikit membantu."

Ucapan lembut. Jangan lupa dengan senyuman ikhlas. –Oh, malaikat sekali dirimu, Nak Armin.

"—Hoo, kalau begitu, terima kasih."

Armin menggaruk tengkuknya. "Um. Kalau begitu, selamat malam."

"Um!"

Eren meraih gelas susu buatan Armin. Ini kan buatan Armin, pasti aman wal'afiat kan?

Gluk gluk gluk.

Seperempat, setengah, hingga nyaris habis cairan manis vanilla itu masuk melewati kerongkongan Eren. Hampir habis, hingga—

"Oh iya, Eren. Nanti baki-nya letakkan di kamar Mayor Hanji ya. Tadi yang memberi susunya Mayor,"

OHHHOOOOOOOOEEEEKKKKKKKKK!

—A-atasannya itu lagi?! Ini nanti susu putihnya ditambahi ramuan apa lagi?!

"AP—"

Syuut~

Seketika mata Eren menutup sempurna, dan tubuhnya merosot jatuh di atas ranjang. Dengan dengkuran lembut dari bibirnya, tentu saja.

Sedang Armin yang cuma menongolkan kepalanya di pintu kamar, diam sesaat.

"—Oh. Eren biasa minum susu sebelum tidur ya? Pantas tadi seperti orang _insom_. Mayor Hanji tahu itu ya?"

Maigott Armin, apa dirimu tak mendengar suara kekehan nista dari kamar atasan berambut coklat ponytail di atas? Itu susu pasti sudah dikasih apa-apa deh.

"Selamat tidur, Eren," –Armin menutup pintu.

… Dan Hanji tertawa mesum dari kamarnya sendiri.

"—Semoga mimpi diperkosa Rivaille, Eren."

—Oh iya, tangan Hanji memegangi sebuah botol kecil. Tulisannya sih—…

…'_Obat Tidur Super-Efektif'_.

.

.

.

"Nnggh…"

Bukan desahan ya, ini cuma suara Eren baru bangun.

"Pagi, Eren!"

Pirang… pirang… Armin?

"Annie! Sudah acara meluk-memeluknya, Eren sudah bangun."

Mirip suara kuda, berarti Jean.

—Dan Annie memeluknya?

Oh.

Dunia kebalik lagi toh.

Eren cuma bisa _facepalm_. Udah sesuai prediksi Eren kok.

"Iya iya, Jean! U-uh!"

Annie melepas pelukan 'salam-selamat-pagi'nya dari Eren dan membiarkan pemuda berambut kayu manis itu untuk bangun dari posisi berbaringnya.

"Pagi, Annie. Ugh –Pagi, Jean."

Memang berat sih mengucapkan salam pada rival sejati.

"Pagi, Eren!"

"Pagii~"

Dan rasanya belum terbiasa gitu dapat senyuman lebar lima jempol kaki sepagi ini.

Eren bangkit dari ranjangnya. Mengambil handuk yang menggantung di belakang pintu kamarnya. Dan demi Pixis nari kecak, ini handuknya sejak kapan bergambar Titan The Pooh?

"Aku mandi dulu ya, Jean, Annie."

—Mencoba hidup normal di dalam mimpi abnormal. Eren mencoba.

Selamat datang, dunia mimpi indahku, —Eren menangis dalam batin.

.

.

.

Sebuah kedutan muncul di dahi Eren.

"Mbang Hanjiii~ Mbang Hanji, orang terlanjur kayaa—"

Dua kedutan segede jagung kembali muncul.

"Mbang Hanjiiii~ Mbang Hanji…"

Dan hidung yang kembang-kempis ikut meramaikan keadaan wajah Eren sekarang.

—SUMVAHH! Ini kenapa Bertdholt musti nyanyi di dalam kamar mandi anak cowok sih?! Pencemaran suara tahu! BISIIINGG!

DOK DOK DOKKKK!

"Berisik berisik!"

Dengan semangat Tatakae-nya, Eren menggedor-gedor dinding pembatas shower yang berada di sampingnya. Arah sumber bunyi laknat berasal.

"—Oh? Eren ya?!"

"Iya! Kenapa, hah?"

"—Nyanyi bareng, yok!"

MAMA SHADIS PAKE SEMVAK MERAH DI DEPAN TITAN MOE! Anak tinggi menjulang ini mengerti privasi saat mandi dan ucapan sabar ada batasnya tidak sih?!

"—Nng, Eren? …Eren?"

"Berthdolt."

"Iya?"

"Lagi sabunan nggak?"

"Eh? Iya, memang kenapa?"

"BISA NGGAK PINJEM SABUNNYA BUAT NUTUP TELINGA?! PENGEN BUDEK SEKALI AJA NIH!"

…

Hening sejenak.

"Wah!"

"?"

"Eren, ternyata lubang telingamu sebesar itu yah! Keren!"

Mau gigit penutup toilet deh rasanya.

.

.

.

Siang itu, setelah sarapan di aula besar, semua pasukan Recon Corps berkumpul di ruangan rapat dan menyiapkan strategi untuk misi berikutnya. Sebuah ruangan luas dengan meja-meja panjang, hampir mirip dengan aula besar, namun terkesan lebih tertutup dan kaku.

Jean terlihat menguap lebar, menunggu para atasan datang memang membosankan.

Ia melirik Eren yang duduk disampingnya.

Jean sadar, Eren terlihat sangat malas. Biasanya anak ini penuh semangat berkoar-koar, kan? Apa jangan-jangan—

"—Kau berantem sama Rivaille _heichou_?"

Eren batuk-batuk seketika.

"Apa-apaan itu, hah?!"

Alis Jean naik sebelah. "Loh? Kan beliau kekasihmu. Tidak salah, kan?"

Eren membuang muka, ogah-ogahan. Ditambah dengan rentetan kata hewan yang meluncur, entah untuk siapa. Yang pasti telinga Jean sempat mendengar kata 'titanfreak' didalam rapalan Eren.

"Reiner!"

Mata Eren berputar.

Ada Christa, Ymir, Berthdolt dan Reiner di barisan duduk kedua di depannya. Sepertinya sih mereka bertengkar. –Ah, paling-paling juga saling memperebutkan Christa.

Ymir vs Reiner.

—Itu sih kalau di dunia nyata, Eren Jeager uke-forevaa. Ingat Anda ada dimana.

"Jangan menganggu Ymir lagi, bisa tidak sih?! Ymir terlalu baik untuk mengatakan tidak padamu. Dia padahal risih, tahu?!"

Teriakan Christa.

Telinga Eren berkedut setengah. Seharusnya dewi Christa tidak bisa teriak—

…—_kan_?

"Ch-Christa. Sudahlah… Reiner kan cuma sekedar menyapa kita." Suara lembut Ymir terdengar menimpali.

Oh MAMAMIA. Jiwa raga Eren sudah lelah dengan ini semua. Lelah, Mama.

"TUH! Ymir saja tidak keberatan kalau aku ada disini, Christa." Suara Reiner terdengar.

Buk!

Lebaman biru muncul di pipi Reiner seketika. Sakit kah nak dipukul seorang malaikat Christa?

—Pengennya sih Eren tanya begitu ke Reiner.

"Diam saja kau, berisik!"

"Sudah sudah," Bertdholt mencoba menengahi. "Jangan berkelahi. Dilarang loh! Berjudi juga dilarang."

—Ini nyambung-nya darimana, Bang?

"Sudah pernah dengar lagu ini, kan?"

—Dan Berthdolt mulai membuka mulutnya.

Mata Eren membulat. Horror.

"JUD—"

"STOOOOOPPPPPPP!"

Dengan cekatan, Eren meraih kentang di tangan Connie yang ada di sebelah kirinya dan –hup! Masuk ke mulut Berthdolt dengan sempuran. Three point shoot!

"POTATO-CHANNNN!"

Jeritan penuh derita Connie yang sekarang menggema.

Tubuh ala monkey-king Connie segera melompat, terbang menuju tubuh tinggi Berthdolt di depannya. Mencoba menyelamatkan sosok kekasih penuh gizi pengisi perutnya itu dari jilatan bibir mengerikan monster Berthdolt.

—Nak Connie, kau keseringan nonton film action deh.

"Potato-chanchan-KUUU~"

Sepertinya Connie sudah tak peduli bahwa kentangnya itu masih berbekas liur Berthdolt, dan malah menimang-nimangnya dengan penuh kasih.

"—Cup cup cupp… Papa disini untukmu."

Otak Eren koma sebelah! Tolong koneksinya lambat sekali ini!

Dengan lungai, Eren berdiri dan beralih dari tempatnya duduk. Menuju bagian pojokan di sudut ruangan. Sepertinya dia memang butuh tempat untuk menetralkan pikiran.

"Christa makin garang saja, —ya?"

Sebuah suara yang Eren kenal. Tapi bukankah… seharusnya pemilik suara ini sudah—

"—Ma-Marco?"

Sungguh. Marco sungguh-sungguh ada di samping Eren, duduk bersandar dinding di lantai, sama sepertinya. –Bagaimana bisa?

"Iya, Eren. Kenapa memasang muka kaget begitu? Seperti aku sudah mati dimakan titan saja," ucap Marco sambil geleng-geleng.

Ini… —nyata, kan?

Sebuah senyuman lebar langsung menghiasi wajah Eren.

"MARCO!"

Refleks, ia memeluk tubuh temannya ini. Bertemu Marco lagi! Ya ampun, kalau Jean asli bisa masuk ke mimpi ini, Eren tidak tahu akan bagaimana wajah kuda-nya terkejut.

"Uh, Eren. Pe-pelukanmu… terlalu kencang, ugh."

Pelukan maut. Apalagi Eren sedang bahagia begitu.

Jadi Eren melepas pelukannya dan menatap Marco berbinar. "As-ta-ga… Ternyata mimpi ini tidak buruk-buruk amat."

"—_Mimpi_?"

Eren mengibaskan tangannya. "—tidak, tidak. Aku cuma asal bicara kok tadi."

Menjelaskan bahwa dunia ini cuma dunia mimpi Eren, itu hal yang mustahil.

"—Jadi, bagaimana kabarmu? Kau sehat, kan?"

Kerutan di dahi Marco makin bertambah. "Padahal kita kemarin pagi juga bertemu, loh. Kau… sakit, eh?"

Tidak. Eren tidak akan sakit kalau tahu bahwa semua temannya yang telah meninggal akan kembali hidup seperti ini.

Semuanya. Seperti dulu lagi.

Lengkap.

"—Aah, indah sekali," Eren memejamkan matanya.

Marco duduk sedikit menjauh. "Anak ini benar-benar sakit."

.

.

.

"Jadi, tugas kita akan menjaga bagian barat laut Shiganshina. Perhatikan semua titan, apa mereka berperilaku normal atau tidak."

Penjelasan singkat Rivaille ditanggapi anggukan patuh dari semua anggota Recon Corps. Rivaille menatap puas dan melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Setiap kuda akan dinaiki dua orang. Kita tidak butuh membuang tenaga semua kuda hanya untuk mengawasi mereka. Dan di luar Irvin akan menjelaskan rute perjalanannya. Mengerti?"

"Yes, SIR!"

Semua pasukan Recon Corps berdiri dan keluar dari ruang rapat. Berjalan beriringan dalam rombongan besar menuju gerbang luar markas.

Eren menatap sekelilingnya. Memang sungguhan, semua anggota masih lengkap seperti dulu. Thomas, Marco, mereka yang sudah mati kini hidup. Aah, sejak kapan Eren menikmati hidup serba terbaliknya ini?

—Iya sih, mulai menikmati. Sebelum kau melihat atasan yang satu ini, nak Jeager.

"Okeh, semua orang sudah berkumpul kan?"

Suara Irvin yang sangat dikenal Eren menggelegar diantara hiruk-pikuk itu. Mata hijau Eren bisa melihat, tubuh tegap sempurna Irvin berdiri di depan pasukan bersama Hanji, Mike dan Rivaille. Bahkan Eren dapat melihat Petra, Erd, Ghunter dan Auruo yang berdebat kecil di belakang Rivaille.

Tuh! Ada yang hidup lagi kan! –Eren memekik girang, menahan diri untuk tidak memeluk semuanya seperti saat ia bertemu Marco tadi.

"Semua kuda sudah dipersiapkan. Cari teman sekuda kalian, dan tunggu instruksi dariku selanjutnya."

Setiap orang mulai sibuk menoleh kanan-kiri, mencari teman.

"—Oh ya, satu lagi."

Suara Irvin kembali terdengar.

"—Jangan sampai kelelahan dalam misi ini. Ini hanya pengawasan. Tapi aku juga tidak mau ada yang sembrono dan melalaikan tugas. Pokoknya, SUSUME yaaww~"

ASDJKGFDJKTITANMOECIUMTITANFAUZIKARENADISELINGKUHI NSMILETITAANNNN!

—KEDIPAAAANNNN! EREN BERANI SUMPAH POCONG TADI MATA IRVIN MENGEDIP MANIS! APA LAGI INIIIIIIHHH?!

"…—Eren. Kenapa mukamu pucat pasi begitu? Kebelet pipis?"

Jean bertanya bingung.

Ah, iya.

Eren mau pipis di lubang hidung Irvin.

.

.

.

Mata Eren memutar jengah. Sudah hampir lima belas menit ia menyaksikan Jean dan Annie berteriak satu sama lain, meributkan siapa yang akan satu kuda dengan Eren.

—Aduh, Eren pusing sendiri.

"Sudah, Jean, Annie. Daripada kalian terus-terusan ribut, aku cari teman yang lain. Kalian satu kuda saja ya."

"Ehh?!" teriakan protes.

Kemudian pandangan Eren menyisir sekeliling.

—Hmm… ada Armin. Tapi dilihat dari betapa garangnya anak satu itu, sepertinya Eren tidak akan satu kuda. Bisa-bisa malah ditendang ke deretan gigi titan malah.

Oh, ada Mikasa di ujung sana. Batin Eren berteriak girang.

—sebelum melihat tatapan laser mematikan dari Mikasa, yang kemudian memilih satu kuda dengan Armin.

—Oh iya, mereka kan rival kalau disini. Eren lupa.

Hm hm, Marco? Anak itu sudah sama Thomas.

Connie? Bertengkar hebat dengan Sasha. Meributkan apakah membawa dua karung kentang rebus di sisi kanan-kiri kuda diperbolehkan. Dan Sasha jelas menolak, katanya alergi umbi-umbian.

Jadi… sama siapa nih?

..

.. —Jiiit~

"Ugh,"

Eren menyesal memandang ke segala arah tadi, soalnya sekarang matanya bertemu dengan sepasang mata hitam tajam yang sudah duduk menunggangi kuda di samping kuda Irvin-Mike.

Dan jari telunjuk makhluk Tuhan paling boncel itu terangkat. Bergerak memerintahkan agar Eren mendekat.

"A-ada apa, _Heichou_?"

Eren sudah berada di samping kuda Rivaille.

Dan apa-apaan seringaian ITU?! Seneng ya karena bisa lebih tinggi dari Eren kalau ada di atas kuda begitu?!

"Naik. Bocah."

Badan Eren bergidik ngeri.

Tangan Rivaille menepuk punggung kuda –tepat di depan duduknya.

"—Du-duduk disitu?"

"Iya. Apalagi kalau bukan, Eren?" Rivaille mendengus keras. "Kau kekasihku. Bukannya normal kalau begini?"

Dan tubuh Eren tiba-tiba terangkat. Entah bagaimana –atau entah sekuat apa Rivaille sebenarnya- karena bisa mengangkat badan Eren sehingga terduduk di depannya.

Lalu tangan Rivaille memegang kendali kuda. Membuat tubuh tegapnya seakan mendekap Eren dari belakang.

Eren menahan nafas kuat-kuat. Ini kenapa jantungnya ikut kerja abnormal?!

"U-ugh… agak menjauh, _he_-_heichou_," cicit Eren dalam dekapan Rivaille.

"—hm? Apa?"

"Ini… —terlalu dekat," Eren yakin wajahnya sudah seperti direbus sekarang.

Rivaille menyeringai. "Aku harus memegang kendali kuda, Eren."

Suara dalam Rivaille yang terdengar begitu dekat dengan telinga Eren membuat degup jantung Eren makin menggila. Ia memegangi dadanya, mencoba mengontrol organ dalamnya yang nakal.

"I-Iya sih… Ta-tapi…"

"Ssst. Semuanya sudah mulai berjalan."

Aduuuh, ini kenapa suara kece sekali sih?!

Plop! Pipi Eren memanas dengan cepat.

"Uuh…," desisnya.

Lalu sebuah tangan mengacak rambutnya –lembut.

"Wajahmu merah ya? –Manis sekali."

UWAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! JANTUNG EREN SUDAH COPOT MAAAAAKK!

.

.

.

Eren memandangi seluruh rumah-rumah bergaya pedesaan yang tersusun rapid an menimbulkan kesan nostalgia pada Eren. Suara hiruk-pikuk pasar yang tadi sempat mereka lewati, anak kecil yang berlarian diantara gang sempit, dinding Maria yang berdiri kokoh, semua ini memang kampong halaman Eren.

Sama persis seperti sebelum hancur dalam genggaman Titan.

"—Mungkin ini hanya persepsiku, Eren. Tapi, apa kau memang sangat senang hari ini?"

Pertanyaan Rivaille membuat senyum Eren makin manis.

"Saya memang senang bisa kembali ke kampung halaman saya, _Heichou_." Jawaban jujur, Eren bahkan tak tahu kenapa ia bisa berkata sebenarnya pada korporal mudanya.

"Seperti sudah lama tidak kemari, heh? Selama apa kau tidak pulang kampung?"

—Tidak, Eren memang tidak bisa berkata tak jujur pada Rivaille. Entah bagaimana.

"Lima tahun sejak Shiganshina diserang, _Heichou_. Saya sangat merindukan tempat ini."

Dan Rivaille hanya tersenyum tipis. Teramat tipis.

—Kenapa Rivaille tidak kebingungan dengan perkataan Eren? Bukankah seharusnya ia bingung karena di dunia ini dinding Maria tak pernah diserang?

_Bagaimana—_?

"Setelah ekspedisi nanti—" Rivaille sedikit menggantungkan ucapannya.

"—mau mampir ke rumahmu? Ibumu pasti merindukanmu."

Eren tak tahu harus bisa sebahagia apa lagi.

"Ba-baik, _Heichou_. Terima… —_uh_, kasih."

—Lagi, hati Eren berdesir aneh.

"… Sama-sama, Eren."

—Kalau Rivaille memanggil nama kecilnya, rasanya bisa senyaman ini ya?

.

.

.

Pernah membayangkan Titan memakai baju petani, —iya, baju yang itu, kemeja kotak-kotak, celana pendek selutut, dan topi jerami di kepala, pernah?

Karena kalau mungkin dibayangkan, hasilnya akan sama persis seperti yang Eren lihat sekarang.

"—A-ano, jadi Titan sekarang… bekerja membantu pertanian kita? –Mayor?"

Irvin menoleh pada Eren dengan dahi mengkerut. –Oh, tangannya sendiri memegang sebuah bedak tabur anti-radiating.

"Sudah dari dulu, Eren," Irvin kembali menepuk-nepuk pipi putih cemerlangnya dengan bedak. "—Uuh, sinar matahari bisa menimbulkan bercak kemerahan di kulit. Mau pakai ini juga? _Merk_ bagus loh."

Kali ini dahi Eren yang berkedut. "—Tidak perlu, Mayor."

Kali ini Irvin menoleh kanan-kiri. "Tidak ada yang melihatku memakai bedak kan, Eren? Nanti _image_-ku sebagai pemimpin pasukan bisa rusak."

DARI AWAL UDAH RUSAK KOK OMMM! Eren menelan ludahnya –kelu.

"T-tidak ada… —kok."

"Baguslah," kemudian Irvin berdiri dari duduknya. Dan memasang wajah gagah pangeran seperti biasa.

"Semuanya! Istirahat selesai, kita lanjutkan ke bagian utara Shiganshina!"

"SIAP, SIR!"

Eren sweatdrop. Ini kepribadian Mayor-nya hebat sekali berubahnya.

Jadi, oke, Eren akan menjelaskan tugas sesungguhnya dari Recon Corps di dunia terbalik ini. Recon Corps sih memang masih bertugas sama, mencari kejayaan umat manusia. Tapi karena disini Titan jadi buruh tani manusia –bukan makhluk buas walaupun tubuhnya masih segede gaban- jadi Recon Corps punya andil dalam menjaga kestabilitasan kemakmuran para Titan di seluruh wilayah, baik Maria, Rose dan Sina.

—Oh, lihat. Bean dan Sawney barusan lewat sambil membawa sebakul apel di punggung. Dan.. –uh oh, apa Sawney berambut ikal tadi itu? Mengikuti fashion yang ada, ya?

Pokoknya Eren sudah tak habis pikir.

Laporan selesai.

.

.

.

Setelah ekspedisi siang itu selesai, Eren dan rombongan kembali ke jalan pulang markas Recon Corps. Semuanya masih terlihat segar bugar –ya iyalah, cuma jagain Titan manen buah aja kok.

Perlahan, Eren merasakan kuda yang dipandu korporal muda-nya ini melambat dan berbalik arah.

"… —Eh?"

"Ke rumahmu, Eren. Ingat?"

Oh iya, lupa.

Tak lama, mereka sudah sampai pada undakan batu di depan rumah Eren. Sinar mentari sore membuat Eren makin merindukan tempat ini. Terakhir kali Eren lihat, rumah ini sudah hancur dengan sosok Ibunya, Carla, yang mati didalam kunyahan titan, bukan?

Ah, kenapa ada setitik air mata di sudut matanya?

"Sangat rindu rumah, ternyata."

Rivaille, sekali lagi, mengusap surai coklat mahgoni Eren. "—Kalau memang kangen rumah, bilang saja padaku, Bocah."

Eren menyeka ujung matanya. "—U-um.."

"Menangis? Sudah bocah, ternyata cengeng juga ya?"

Dan… ups! Rivaille mencium pipi Eren!

"_Childish_. Tipe kesukaanku."

Syuuuuut~ selamat Rivaille! Anda berhasil membuat Eren jadi kepiting rebus lagi!

Eren memegangi kedua pipinya. "—_He_-_heichou_…,"

"Sudah. Ayo masuk."

Tangan Rivaille mengajak tangan Eren untuk melangkah. Bergandengan.

… —YA AMPUN! Bisa-bisa Eren beneran belok kalau gini caranya!

—Kan emang mau saya begitu, Ren. Mengertilah.

.

.

.

Malam itu, Eren benar-benar seperti hidup.

Makan malam bersama Ayahnya, Ibunya, —juga Rivaille- sambil bercengkerama seperti biasa. Bahkan Eren sudah lupa kapan ia bisa mendengarkan omelan Carla yang super panjang lagi, melihat Grisha belajar menenun ala ibu-ibu –untuk bagian ini Eren tertawa sampai menangis.

Keluarga. Eren bisa merasakan kehangatan keluarga lagi setelah lima tahun ini.

"_Heichou_,"

Rivaille yang awalnya akan menutup pintu kamar ruang bawah tanah Eren dan pergi itu berhenti. "…Apa?"

"Ma-mau mendengarkan saya sebentar?"

Mata Rivaille berputar. "Aku mengantuk, Bocah."

"Ta-tapi…"

Rivaille mengangkat satu tangannya –menahan ucapan Eren. "Tapi, oke. Aku tidak bisa menolak apapun kemauan Bocah ingusan sepertimu."

—Bang Rivaille, sadarlah kalau sekarang Anda ini macam seme yang sangat T-O-P. Oke, ucapan boleh sarkas, tapi… —uh, hati Eren kyun-kyun kan jadinya.

Tubuh Rivaille ikut berbaring di ranjang Eren, mengarah pada Eren sambil menyangga kepalanya dengan sebelah tangan. Pandangannya sendiri tidak lepas dari Eren. Tajam mematikan.

"Cepat cerita."

Eren tersentak. Apa barusan ia sempat terpukau dengan sosok Rivaille? –Ahaha, efek susu Hanji mungkin… —_ya_?

—Tsundere sekali kau, nak.

"A-aku… tapi, apa _Heichou_ akan percaya?"

"—Hm?"

"Ce-ceritanya ini… sedikit tidak masuk akal."

Rivaille menggerakkan dagunya. "Cerita saja."

Eren menarik nafas dalam-dalam. –Oke, sadar Eren, sadar. Kau masih normal dan nggak bakal nge-_humu_ sama korporalmu ini, kan? Otak Eren berusaha membuatnya bangun.

Dan Eren mulai bercerita. Baiklah, biarkan saja nanti korporalnya ini akan tertawa atau malah menendangnya hingga pinggulnya patah, yang penting Eren cuma mau menumpahkan semua keluhannya.

"Jadi… —sebenarnya dunia ini hanya dunia mimpi saya. Rivaille _heichou_, Mikasa, Jean, Armin, semuanya yang ada disini cuma delusi dari minuman buatan Mayor Hanji di dunia nyata saya. Sebenarnya saya sendiri bingung, kenapa saya musti menceritakan ini pada _Heichou_. Ta-tapi…"

Mata Eren meredup. Bahkan suaranya ikut mengecil.

"… —Tadi sore, saat _Heichou_ mengajak saya kembali ke rumah. Di-di dunia yang nyata… keluarga saya sudah tidak ada. Titan memangsa manusia, menyerang dinding dan merusak semuanya. Karena itu… —uuh…"

Sebaris air mata mengalir di pipi Eren. Kenapa airmata musti keluar segala sih?! Eren makin terlihat seperti cewek disini.

"—A-apa boleh saya menikmati keadaan dunia ini? Disini, saya masih memiliki keluarga. Ta-tapi… ini kan… cuma khayalan saja, bukan?"

Eren menertawai dirinya sendiri. Sejak kapan cerita ini jadi mellow begini?

Terlalu lama berada di mimpi ini sepertinya membuat otak Eren ikut bekerja abnormal.

"… Oh."

Wajah Eren mendongak. Menatap Rivaille yang hanya mengangkat kedua alisnya pada Eren.

"Cuma itu? Kukira kau akan bercerita kalau kau ingin punya keluarga denganku."

MASYA SHADIS SI PEMAKAN BELIINGGG! Ini orang habis serius cerita kenapa tanggapannya malah kayak begini hah?!

"—Lalu kau ingin punya anak, dua atau tiga. Perempuan atau laki-laki. Punya rumah di tepi pantai atau di pegunungan. Menghabiskan hari tua bersamaku—"

WOY WOY WOOIII! Kenapa Rivaille ngoceh nggak jelas gini?! Boleh sumbat pake gulungan rambut Sawney?!

"Ternyata cuma cerita macam ini. –Tch."

Rivaille menenggelamkan wajahnya di balik surai coklat Eren. Sedangkan si pemilik cuma dapat menahan batin yang mau meledak.

"Katakan padaku, Eren. Bagaimana sosokku di dunia nyatamu?"

"Eh?!"

"Jawab saja."

Eren langsung patuh. "E-eh… _Heichou_ masih seperti biasa sih, berkata-kata pedas dan bertubuh… —kecil."

Ada tatapan tajam dari sampingmu, Eren!

"—Ta-tapi dengarkan jawaban saya dulu—" Eren mencoba menahan amarah sang korporal yang sensitif dengan kata 'kecil', 'pendek', terlebih 'kontet'.

"—Kalau di dunia nyata, _heichou_ dan saya tidak berpacaran. Bahkan _Heichou_ sangat kasar pada saya."

Rivaille bergumam kecil. "Oh? Kalau begitu, berarti kau tidak menyukaiku, baik disini atau di kenyataan?"

Eren mengangguk. "Iya." Polos.

"Baiklah. Berarti tugasku disini cuma satu."

Dan Rivaille bangkit dari tidurnya. Kembali berdiri dan beranjak dari ranjang tidur Eren. Merapikan rambut raven-nya dengan sebelah tangan –sedang tangan yang lain masuk ke dalam saku celana panjangnya.

"—Tugas?"

"Ya. Tugasku—"

Dan mencium kening Eren. Terlampau lembut.

"—Membuat bocah setengah titan sepertimu jatuh cinta padaku."

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?! 

Tolong tolong! —Eren butuh tambahan otot jantung karena sudah disfungsi sekarang!

"—Ah, pipimu merah lagi."

Mengacak-acak rambut Eren –lagi. Hobi ya mas?

"—Dasar bocah."

.

.

.

KENAPA SENYUMAN TIPIS RIVAILLE BISA BIKIN DADA EREN BERDETAK KENCAAAANNGGG?!

.

.

.

.: TBC :.

A/N : Fieew~ akhirnya update juga chap 3 fanfic ini. Okeh, disini ada adegan RivaiEren. Aaakh! Ini pertama kalinya saya bikin romance Riren! Apa berhasil? Bagus kah? Amburadul? Maksa kah? IYA! Aaakh /jambak rambut sendiri

Yep, dan maaf kalau chap ini nggak memuaskan. Tapi saya emang sudah puas menistakan karakter mereka /ketawa nista /ditimpuk reader

Nah, jadi disini Bang Irvin udah keluar. Buat ide reader yang lainnya, pasti bakal saya buat di chap depan u.u /psst, ada yang sadar lagu apa yang dinyanyikan Bang Bertdolt? Itu lagu Bang Jali yang saya nistakan loo~ /apa coba? /slapslap

Dan… Terima kasih buat! **Sora Tsubameki****, ****Adelia-chan****, Azure'czar, Kim Arlein 17, ****Nacchan Sakura****, ****Mir-acleKim****, ****gigintama****, ****Burung Biru****. **Dan buat yang fav! **Adelia-chan, Carmelina Gabriella, Kim Victoria, Mir-acleKim, Nacchan Sakura, OurieChrome, Raina94, dame dame no ko dame ku chan, kurooohh. **Dan yang ngefollow! **sessho ryu, BaKamiko003, LunaArcelEolia, Moyahime, Raina94, Rychizuu, Sora Tsubameki, dame dame no ko dame ku chan, gigintama, hollow concrete, l00.00l****.**

Ah, gomen kalau ada namanya yang ketinggalan. Huwaaa~ review, follow dan fav reader semua MAKASIIIIHHHH BANYAAKKKKK YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! /pinjem mic-Bertdholt /slap-lagi-

Sekali lagi, MAKASIH YAH! /lambaikan tangan rivaille

Dan unn… berkenan meninggalkan review? u.u


	4. Chapter 4

Dan Rivaille bangkit dari tidurnya. Kembali berdiri dan beranjak dari ranjang tidur Eren. Merapikan rambut raven-nya dengan sebelah tangan –sedang tangan yang lain masuk ke dalam saku celana panjangnya.

"—Tugas?"

"Ya. Tugasku—"

Dan mencium kening Eren. Terlampau lembut.

"—Membuat bocah setengah titan sepertimu jatuh cinta padaku."

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?! 

Tolong tolong! —Eren butuh tambahan otot jantung karena sudah disfungsi sekarang!

"—Ah, pipimu merah lagi."

Mengacak-acak rambut Eren –lagi. Hobi ya mas?

"—Dasar bocah."

.

.

.

KENAPA SENYUMAN TIPIS RIVAILLE BISA BIKIN DADA EREN BERDETAK KENCAAAANNGGG?!

.

.

.

Milk Vanilla? Um! Chapter 4

**Disclaimer** © Isayama Hajime—om kece yang masih nggak mau nikahkan Eren sama Rivaille di SnK walau sudah saya sogok sama Susu Pembalik Mimpi milik Hanji

**Warnings**! Sudah pasti karena saya fujo-akut, berkontet—eh, salah, berkonten BL, YAOI, dan semacamnya, OOC! (zuver—farah), DLDR ya u.u

Dan… —MAAPP! Kemaren saya lupa balas review semuanya! Argh! /tepokjidat. Iya, Author emang pikun parah banget –entah ini efek nilai uts yang membara kemarin /nyengir /ngeles

Jadi saya sudah memastikan disini saya tidak akan lupa lagi membalas T_T Author newbie ini emang ceroboh naujubillah~

—Ya sudahlah, coret curhatan gaje saya diatas barusan. Yang penting… Selamat Membaca! ^^

.

.

.

.

"Selamat malam, Eren."

"—Ma-malam juga, he—heicou," Eren menyembunyikan setengah wajahnya di balik selimut.

Rivaille tersenyum. –Duh, manis banget nih dua bocah.

_Blam_.

Pintu tertutup.

"—Dunia _mimpi_? Dunia _nyata_? —hm…"

Rivaille terlihat bergumam sesaat.

Tangan pria bermata hitam keabuan itu sendiri masih terpaku pada gagang pintu kayu kekasihnya—ah, tidak, Rivaille pikir itu masih pernyataan sepihak saja— entah walau sudah lewat beberapa menit dirinya mengucapkan selamat malam dan menutup pintu itu, dan dia tetap berdiri disana. Mematung.

Lalu Rivaille menghela nafas. Sangat pelan dan halus.

—Apa barusan wajahnya yang menunduk itu terlihat seakan dibebani karung kentang se-ton Connie?

… Kenyataan bahwa Eren yang tidak –_belum_— menyukainya itu –sangat miris, ya?

.

.

.

Mata Hanji memandangi sebuah lampu tembok yang baru ia lewati, dan berakhir menatap pintu kayu eboni di depannya. Membukanya dan bibirnya sudah menyiapkan senyuman nakal bak Smile Titan. –Sifat yang memang sejak awal dimiliki sang Genderless saat nabrak Rahim Mama-nya dan hinggap di bumi.

"RIVAI—"

Entah setan terlalu kurang kerjaan yang menghinggap ke tubuh Mayor pony-tile hair kita ini sampai bisa menghentikan teriakan yang dapat mengguncang hati para titan. –Err, kan para titan horror sendiri sama peneliti ini, tiap dijadikan bahan penelitian pasti aja akhirannya mati semua tuh titan.

—Ah, untuk sekarang lupakan hal itu kembali ke hal yang dapat membuat Hanji berhenti melengking barusan.

Dan jawabannya ada di hadapan mata Hanji sendiri.

Sosok Rivaille di dunia nyata –korporal super sekseh berbadan okeh bermata kece dan bertinggi sebiji kedelai tempe—yang duduk di dekat ranjang anak buahnya. Eren Jeager.

Pandangan Rivaille memang tajam, tapi tangannya sendiri sedang menggenggam selimut sang anak buah setengah monsternya.

—Benar-benar pemandangan langka.

Aah~ jadi ini yang namanya orang jatuh cinta? Hanji memegangi pipinya sebagai korban ke-moe-an tersirat Rivaille barusan.

"—Rivaille, makan ini dulu. Kau tahu kan faktor penyebab kontet itu salah satunya jarang makan, bukan?" Hanji menyodorkan sebaki penuh makanan ke meja di samping Rivaille.

"…"

Hanji memutar matanya. "Aku tidak menyangka cuma gegara bocah ini tidur, kau malas kemana-mana."

"Aku cuma menjaganya. Dia bawahanku."

'Bawahan tersayang sih, iya. Dasar bogel nggak bisa ngomong gamblang,' Hanji pengen deh nyuci otak Rivaille.

"—Terus? Kenapa setengah harian ini disini-sini saja? Kalau ada Kolosal Titan melempar upil ke dinding Sina kau pasti tak tahu deh,"

"—Sigh. Bodoh."

Hanji mengangkat tangannya –menyerah. "Baiklah~ kalau memang mau Eren bangun dari tidurnya, kenapa tidak mencium dahinya lagi, hm?"

Lalu Mayor itu berbalik dan pergi. "—Aku duluan, yah."

Blam. Pintu ditutup.

Mata keabuan Rivaille tetap lurus.

—Ahh, ini Rivaille _heichou_ kita di dunia asli, loh~ Jadi kenapa Si Bontet-Tanpa-Tanding ini terlihat… —galau? Hm hm?

"—Tch."

—Duh. Jangan-jangan Rivaille bisa dengar ucapan sentilan setan barusan.

"—Bangun. Bocah."

Hey Carlaaa~ berbahagialah! Anak lelaki polosmu baru saja dicium Rivaille loh! –Nggak tanggung, di bibir.

—Iya, di bi-bir. Nggak perlu pasang muka mupeng gitu.

Ahaha. Apa barusan Rivaille berharap ciuman di bibir itu sihir yang bisa membangunkan Eren? –Apa otak realistis Rivaille sudah sengklek sebelah?

.

.

.

.

"—_Bangun. Bocah."_

Sebuah kehangatan di bibir dan dada Eren, membuat mata bocah emerald hijau berkilau itu langsung membuka.

—Barusan itu… apa?

Eren memegangi kepalanya. Berusaha mengingat.

—Oke, dia ingat tadi malam Rivaille datang, lalu ia menceritakan keluh-kesahnya, Rivaille mencium dahinya, Eren moe-moe-an, lalu ia tidur.

..

..

… —Berarti ini dunia nyata?

Dengan sekali gerakan, Eren bangkit dan keluar kamar. Tak ada siapa-siapa? Bukannya kemarin ia bangun dengan cara dicium di dahi oleh Rivaille yang asli?

—Hee, Eren, ngarep dicium Rivaille lagi, kan?

"HOI! Bocah!"

"_Heich_—"

Pria berambut pirang di depannya melempar sebuah kertas besar. "Ini data misi nanti. Berkumpul jam sembilan. Jangan telat atau mau kubuat Keith Shadis _menyodok_mu."

Armin… —barusan itu Armin Arlert yang memanggilnya bocah dan membuat gulungan perkamen coklat menohok wajah penuh liur tidur Eren. Ditambah lagi ucapan terakhir Armin sedikit ambigu.

Ini… —masih mimpi?

"Kenapa aku belum kembali?"

—Sedikit perasaan janggal menghampiri Eren. Seharusnya sih dia tak suka dengan keadaan dirinya yang tidak bangun dari mimpi macam ini. Tapi…

—Setengah hatinya sendiri tidak bohong kalau dia sedikit—bersyukur.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHH! Masa bodoh aku suka dunia mimpi atau nyata! Mending cepetan mandi daripada Keith Shadis menyodok—" Bibir Eren terhenti, tak mampu melanjutkan kalimatnya sendiri.

—Ih, merinding.

"…-_ku_."

Ini kenapa ambigu banget sih kata-katanya?!

.

.

.

Eren baru saja mematikan air kamar mandi, memasang handuk di lingkar pinggang, dan membuka pintu kamar mandi saat langkahnya terhenti akibat pemandangan Ya-Tuhan-Ini-Mau-Nyiksa-Apa-Lagi.

"AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGHHHH!"

Pipi Eren merona hebat di balik kedua telapak tangannya.

Bagaimana kalau Anda, yang masih super polos dan pelontos—otaknya—secara tiba-tiba disuguhi pemandangan seluruh anak cowok di Recon Corps yang bugil di kamar mandi. Akan berteriak ketakutan seperti Eren barusan, kan?

—Dan sepertinya Eren tidak ingat, kamar mandi Recon Corps kan memang macam ini. Cuma bersekat di bagian shower dan terbuka di bagian kamar ganti baju. Alhasil, yah, selamat menikmati otot-otot para Prajurit yang sedang memasang kolor dan kaos.

"—Eren kenapa? Kayak cewek mau dihamilin aja," Connie Springer berbicara.

"Malu lihat perut buncit Jean, kali," Armin angkat bicara.

"—Ya ampun! Perut ini awesome, Armin!" elakan Si Kirschtein.

"Gaya nutup muka-nya uke banget. Jadi pengen grepe-grepe," dan ini… entah, ucapan tokoh tak lulus sensor ganteng kali.

"Hehe, Eren! Pacaran yok!" –dan lagi.

BUMM! BRAAKKK!

Lalu dua buah debaman super terdengar.

"SIAPA YANG BERANI BILANG SEPERTI ITU, HAH?!" –Oh, suara Annie Leondhart dari kamar mandi cewek di sebelah. –Loh, pendengaran wanita manis ini tajam sekali ya?

"**OH**. Bisa ucapkan kalimat '**pacaran**' tadi? **SIAPA, HAH**?!" dan ucapan yang lain lagi.

"—!"

—Hehe, kali ini suara dari dalam kamar mandi cowok sendiri. Sebuah ucapan penuh tekanan dari prajurit ter-ceb—eh! ter-hebat maksudnya. Yap, lihatlah saja _Heichou_ kita yang sedang membuka pintu kamar mandi dengan satu kaki –dan meinn got! Cuma dengan handuk putih di pinggang sodara-sodara!

"…"

"—siapa tuh tadi yang ngomong?" Marco menyikut Reiner.

Semua tetap kicep.

.

.

.

Hari ini pengawasan Titan-Titan dilakukan Recon Corps di seluruh bagian Ragako, distrik selatan dari dinding Maria, sehingga membuat mereka baru bisa kembali ke markas setelah senja. Beruntunglah hari ini satu orang satu kuda, dikarenakan wilayah pengawasan yang luas.

Eren sendiri terus menghela nafas lega. –Setidaknya jantungnya bisa istirahat dari debaran abnormal yang ditimbulkan sang _Heichou_ akhir-akhir ini.

"Baik. Semuanya! Kalian bisa istirahat langsung di markas, atau ingin ke Maria's festival malam ini," ucapan Irvin barusan mengakhiri perjalanan misi hari itu.

—Festival? Dahi Eren berkerut bingung.

"Ayo jalan-jalan, Eren! Kita kencan ya!" suara Annie yang riang menyambut Eren begitu ia memasukkan kuda ke dalam distal.

"—_Haish_, setidaknya tidak usah seberisik ini, Annie. Para ketua pasti sedang istirahat."

Eren menggaruk pipinya. "—Ehehe. Bo-boleh saja."

"YEIIIYYY!" Annie segera memeluk Eren. Senang.

..

"—Oi. Memang kau sudah minta izin padaku?"

Duuh, suara ini lagi. –Tuh kan, jantung Eren langsung push-up lari pontang-panting padahal baru dengar suara dalam barusan.

"Biarkan Eren bersama kami malam ini! Bo-gel!"

—O-oh, Annie pasti sangat sayang Eren sampai berani menggantung nyawa sekarang ini. Nah tuh, lihat, seringai setan sudah muncul di bibir tipis Rivaille kan.

"Eren milikku, Leondhart."

"MILIKKU, Kecambah."

"Kau tak punya hak, Pirang."

"Begitu juga denganmu, Belah Tengah."

Sudah ada kilatan petir chidori dari anime sebelah yang melingkupi tatap vertical dari dua orang terkuat Recon Corps. Tambahkan Mikasa ke dalamnya dan mungkin akan jadi tatapan Kamehame-nya anime sebelah juga.

"Ss-Sudahlah. Tidak usah bertengkar, —ya?"

Sebagai pihak netral, Eren mencoba melerai. Sedangkan Jean? –Oh, bocah pemberani itu sudah lebih dulu menyelamatkan diri di balik bokong kudanya.

"_Heichou_, biarkan saya bersama teman-teman saya. Untuk malam ini saja."

Eren memohon. –Hei, memangnya Rivaille bisa apa kalau sudah seperti ini? Nih anak manis banget kan, Bang?

"—Tch."

—Aaah, kekalahan Rivaille memang pandangan anak anjing habis kehujanan milik Eren barusan.

Jadi Rivaille memilih menghembuskan nafas dan mengalah. "—Baiklah. Kau selalu menang, Eren."

Sebuah cengiran muncul di wajah manis Eren. "Ehehe. Terima kasih, _Heichou_!"

—Hei, Rivaille sangat suka senyum ala bocah milik kekasihnya ini. MAK! INI BOLEH DIPUNGUT NGGAK ANAKNYA?

Annie segera merangkul Eren dan membungkuk hormat pada Rivaille. –Heh? Jadi anak manis lagi ya, mbak Annie?

"Terima kasih, _Heichou_! Ayo bersenang-senang, Erenn~"

Eren mengikuti tubuhnya yang sudah diseret Annie dan –Jean, yang sudah berani keluar dari persembunyian. Eren sedikit geli melihat kedua temannya ini, tapi yah, kapan lagi bisa bersama dua musuhnya ini, kan?

Dan tanpa sebab Eren menoleh ke belakang.

—Menemukan Rivaille yang berdiri tegap dan tersenyum tipis. Ia sedikit membuka bibirnya –mengucapkan sesuatu tanpa suara.

'Selamat bersenang-senang,'

Ah. Eren bisa menangkapnya.

—Jadi ia mengangguk senang.

"Um!"

Rivaille senyum.

—Eh eh! Eren tertegun.

Rivaille yang wajahnya ditimpa sinar rembulan itu cakep banget, ya?

—Oh Bunda, tolong tampar logika Eren yang kalah sama perasaan ini. Jangan, —Eren nggak mau jatuh cinta sama cowok dulu.

.

.

.

Mata Eren benar-benar berbinar sekarang.

Lihatlah semua kesenangan, canda-tawa dan segala hiruk-pikuk di festival hari ini. Bukannya apa, Eren memang belum pernah melihat malam yang meriah di dalan dinding. Semasa hidupnya di habiskan untuk memikirkan Titan di luar, kan?

"Ahaha! Jean! Topeng ini cocok untukmu, loh!"

Annie datang dengan membawa sebuah topeng Titan Moe. –Hee, jadi contoh muka titan juga diperjual-belikan sekarang?

"Sialan kau, Annie."

Dan tangan Annie menyeret keduanya. "—Hehe, ayo kita tangkap ikan emas pakai jaring. Siapa tahu berhasil dapat satu."

Mereka bertiga segera menuju lapak permainan ikan mas. Ada beberapa anak kecil terlihat mencoba menangkap ikan-ikan di dalam kolam kecil buatan dengan jaring tipis. –Ternyata cukup sulit, jaring Jean saja terus-terusan robek akibat pergerakan ikan yang akan ditangkap.

"Ugh…" –Butir keringat segede jagung muncul di dahi Jean.

Dan Plup! Ikan tercebur.

"—Yaah… Jean memang bego!" Annie menepuk keras kepala belakang Jean.

"WOI! Ini anak bisa manis cuma sama Eren aja ya?!"

"—Memang!" Annie merangkul pundak Eren.

Eren hanya tertawa dan beralih kembali fokus pada jaring ikannya.

Matanya mengarah pada satu ikan mas kecil berwarna oranye-putih, ia menggulung sedikit lengan kaus-nya, mencoba konsentrasi. –Oke, bisa… bisa… bisa…

Slap!

"EREN! KEREENNN!"

"WAH!"

Eren berhasil memasukkan satu ikan mas incarannya ke dalam kantong plastik.

"Aku… bisa! Hehe!" dengan senyum lima jari, Eren memperlihatkan hasil kerjanya pada Annie dan Jean.

"Lagi! Lagi! Lagi!"

.

.

.

Dengan senang, Eren mengikuti langkah kedua temannya –di dunia mimpi, nih—menyusuri seluruh lapak di jalanan. Tangannya sendiri menenteng dua kantong plastik berisi ikan mas, bahkan ia bisa memberi satu lagi ikan pada Annie. –Eren jadi punya cita-cita jualan lemari –eh? nggak nyambung loh, Ren.

Matanya kembali menyisir.

Ada takoyaki. Ada penjual lentera. Ada boneka besar. Ada anak secebol Rivaille main gundu. –Aah, ramai sekali.

—Dan ada Mikasa Ackerman bersama bocah manis Armin Arlert.

Jadi Eren membelokkan langkahnya.

"—Hai!"

Dua pasang mata langsung menyorot tajam. –Hoi, Eren kan baru salam, sudah pasang pandangan mau nelanjangin aja nih.

"Ada apa, hah?" Armin mengalihkan pandangan –jengah.

"Ini!"

Dengan sekali gerakan, dua kantong plastik berisi ikan mas Eren berpindah tangan.

Mikasa mendelik. "—Apa ini? Ikan mas, huh?"

"Untuk kalian! Kenang-kenangan. Siapa tahu nanti efek susu Mayor Hanji habis, jadi aku tidak bisa kembali, kan?"

Dan Eren melangkah menjauh. "Sampai ketemu ya!"

"…"

"…"

Armin dan Mikasa hanya mematung.

'Bocah aneh…'

Mata Armin dan Mikasa terus memperhatikan punggung bocah berambut kayu –musuh mereka itu— diantara hiruk-pikuk –dan masih dengan pandangan bingung. Mereka hanya tak habis pikir, apa maksud ucapan Eren. Ucapannya tidak masuk akal, jangan-jangan anak itu mabuk?

Dan… Syut!

—Eh? –Loh?

Eren Jeager menghilang.

Mikasa dan Armin tegang.

"—EEEHHH?! Kemana bocah itu?!" Mikasa memperhatikan baik-baik. –Iya, bocah super berisik itu padahal barusan masih terlihat lima meter dari mereka, kan?

Armin memegang tangan Mikasa. "Dia… —bisa teleportasi—?"

"—KEREN YA!"

Mikasa jawsdrop. Armin itu selain pintar, —bisa imajinasi ya?

.

.

.

—Hei hei, jadi dimana remaja berambut coklat bermata emerald berwajah imut dan bermulut manis itu?

.

.

.

.:TBC:.

.

.

.

Dan... TERIMA KASIH BUAT YANG UDAH REVIEW DARI CHAP AWAL SAMPE AKHIR! dan SELAMAT DATANG pembaca baru! ^^ semoga chap ini memuaskan u.u Gomenn, maap karena kayaknya Riren disini nggak sebanyak kemarin.

Ah, kayaknya sebentar lagi fic ini bakal saya tamatin, entah chap depan atau beberapa chap lagi. yang pasti nggak nyampe 10 chap.

Okee~ saatnya bercuap-cuap!

**Kanna Ayasaki** (Gyahaha! Selamat datang di dunia terbalik Eren! Abang Rivaille emang udah ganteng dari dulu loh /toelpantat _heichou_ /slap. Itu masa' iya si Eren disuruh nggak bangun-bangun? Haha /sodorin obat tidur sebaskom /Eren:EMOH WOY! /oke, lupakan, Ren.)

**Evil Red Thorn** (uwaah, namanya kece /entah kenapa /kece! . Hehe, pada suka digombalin Rivaille nih? Kyahaha~ saya juga!)

**wihdai** (Salam kenal jugaa! Haha, silent reader? Wah, saya dulu juga! /apainingumbaraib /tepokkepala)

**Nacchan Sakura** (Sadis? Saya suka Eren kena tekanan batin, itu fetish saya /tampar-sekali-lagi. –Susu Hanji? Ntar saya tanyakan ke mbang Hanji /siapin kentut Sawney buat sogokan)

**Burung Biru** (errr… Kaa-san? Bagus. Makasih. Makasih. Makasih. Makasih. Makasih. Dst. Lanjutkan Kaa-san!)

**Mir-acleKim** (Kyahaa~ oke, Irvin pake bedak saya kemarin /demiapabedakauthorbedakbayi /tulisan apa ini? /timpuk)

**Garekinclong** (—Digituin? Kok bahasanya ambigu sekali? –Ehehe, saya juga mau jadi Eren sekali u.u dan harapan Anda di terakhir ITU loh! Eren sama Rivaille HOMOOO~ /narisalsa)

**Adelia-chan** ( Ahahaha semoga tugas Rivaille tercapai ya! –anda… jatuh cinta dengan Bang Rivaille? Dari dulu loh dia sudah menawan~ /authorganjen /luarrbiasa. AAGH! Saya suka caps anda jeboll! Dan saya tidak ngira ini fic bisa sedih? Kalau koplak sih iya /nyengir)

**Sora Tsubameki** (/sodorin tisu. Nggak tau kok bisa fic ini bikin Anda nangis /baca chap3 lagi /dibagian mananya? Ini isi fanfic nista semua /nyengir/lagi. Hati saya juga meleleh gegara Rivaille~ Tenang, saya suka caps jebol andaaa~)

**hollow concrete** (eke juga ikut senang anda suka nih fanfic ^^ dan Rivaille emang pedobear! Hihihi /elus cravat /ini apa lagi coba)

Yupyup! TERIMA KASIH buat yang Review, Fav dan Follow! ^^~

/p.s : oiya, mau nanya. buat pengaturan account di ffn, itu Annonymous Review musti di-on atau off kan? Saya newbie yang tak tahu apapun itu apa /ini bahasa apa coba

SAMPAI KETEMU DI CHAP DEPAAN! /nebar susu Vanilla Hanji-san


End file.
